We all have secrets
by LadyGr3y
Summary: A girl walks into Naru's life, making his realize his own feelings. This girl changes everything in everyone's lives as they get to know her. *My first ever fic, please read"
1. Chapter 1

* AN: Hi there everyone! This is my first ever story so just bare that in mind, I've had this idea  
in my head for a while now so it would be great to get feedback. If anyone sees any mistakes  
just let me know!

Also in this story Mai's name isn't her real name, it's a lot like Naru's situation*

A bell rang throughout the office, alerting the people within there was a visitor. A young  
man with black/blue hair and cold blue eyes walked out of his office in a huff,  
looking around he spots the person who entered the office. "Welcome to Shibuya Psychic  
Research, My Names Kazuya Shibuya owner of SPR how many I help you?" He said with a fake  
smile. "Oh I was wondering if Madoka Mori was available please." She asked with a bright  
Smile, Messing with her brown hair. "Mind me asking who you are first?" Kazuya says eyes  
narrowing slightly. "Oh no one important just an old friend" She says smile still bright.

Kazuya pulled a flip phone out of his pocket, punching in a few numbers, after a moment  
there's a faint answer on the other end, with what sounds like a question. "You have a  
visitor here at the office" more words come from the other side, this time sounding angry  
and the sentence "Go away" was heard.

The young girl gestures to Kazuya for the phone, unwillingly he passes it to her. "Oh and  
here's me thinking I was important to you" She says into the phone in crystal clear English. Kazuya's eyes  
widened in surprise. A sound of what seems like the phone dropping can be heard, the girl handed the phone back to a still shocked Kazuya, smiling and if possible it had gotten brighter.

"Oh don't look so shocked Mr Davis" She says with a laugh in her voice. His eyes immediately go cold and guarded. "Oh another fan-girl" he spits, venom in his voice, crossing his arms. The girl laughs "wow you ARE a narcissist like your father said, maybe I should call you that  
from now on; hmmm Naru! Naru the Narcissist" she giggled.

His eyes narrowed further "oh so you're an understudy for my father?" She sat down on the two  
seater sofa, crossing her legs "not really no, I think its best if you wait until Madoka is  
here, in the meantime is it possible to have some tea at all?" she asked, making herself at  
home.

"I don't make tea for other people" Naru said crossing his arms over his chest. "Also I would  
appreciate it if you wouldn't go blurting my name all over the place, I would rather not have  
reporters at my door." He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Wow Naru no need be a dick" She said grinning up at him. As she this a tall man with Hair  
going over one of his eyes walks out of one of the offices. "Is everything alright?" He said  
in a monotone voice. "Yes everything is fine Lin" Naru Replies. Gasping the girl gets up off  
the sofa "YOU'RE Lin?" Holding her hand out to the man "It's great to finally meet you, I'm an  
old friend of Madoka's, she's told me so much about you!" Lin just stared at her hand like it  
was on fire. "Ooooor not..." She said lowering her hand "sooo... who wants a cup of tea?" She  
asked, breaking the tension in the air. Naru just nodded in her direction, the same for Lin.  
"Not much for talking either of you huh? Could you PLEASE show me the kitchen at least?"

Naru lead the girl through to the kitchenette "Tea is in the cupboard above the kettle" he  
said as he turned to leave "try not break anything". Her eyes hardened for a second  
before going back to soft brown "I'll give it a go" She said with a cheeky grin on her face.  
Turning to the kettle "Asshole" she muttered under her breath as he left.

Finding her way round the kitchen she found a couple of packets of tea leaves and a strainer.  
Making the tea perfectly she places the finely made cups onto a tray, walking into the other  
room to Naru and Lin interrupting their conversation "aw were you chatting about little ol' me?  
I'm no that interesting." She sat down on the sofa serving the cups out to the respective people  
"What's with the fourth cup?" Naru asked "It's for Madoka of course!" She said happily.

"She's not here as of yet..." Naru stated, as he said this the doorbell rang through the  
office yet again.

End of Chapter One...

So what do you guys think? It's my first time ever writing anything so positive criticism is needed  
Thank you so much!

~Grey


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N Hi guys! Hoping you like it so far, I plan on editing the last chapter during the weekend. Sorry this chapter took so long, I have to sneakily type it during work .)

 **CHAPTER 2: INTRODUCING ME**

All that was seen was a rush of pink hair as the girl stood up in time to catch the speeding woman in a hug. "you're actually here, I can't believe it" Sobbing Madoka pulled away, facing Naru and Lin. "Sorry, this is my god-daughter Alice, Alice I see you've met Lin and Oliver" She said tears still dripping,

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to me as my given name." Naru scowled, looking at the pair.

Alice stepped forward "Don't worry I won't go round screaming it from rooftops, but yes let me introduce myself properly, my names Alice Smith, Former CIA psychic team-member and part of the BSPR hired by your father, he mentioned that you were here and gave me a plane ticket in order to see if I could work for you at all" she said beaming up at Naru.

"I already have a team." Naru's scowl got deeper "I definitely don't need someone from my father to help me" He said as he walked away from everyone "Now please don't loiter, I'm not running a social club" walking into his office closing the door firmly behind him.

"Don't worry I'll speak to him" Madoka sighed heading towards the office "He's giving me a headache at this point". "Is he always like this" Alice gestured towards the office speaking to lin "Yes." Lin said in his usual voice, walking back to his office leaving Alice in the common room alone.

"Well looks like it's just me" She sighed looking towards the office, As she said this the door went and two people entered; "Age before beauty" she heard one of them say, then it was followed by a "OI YOU OLD HAG DON'T GO HITTING ME WITH YOUR GRANDMA PURSE!", a man in his late 20's walked into the room.

"Oh sorry didn't realize we had a client" He said scratching his head sheepishly. "of course you didn't, you're too much of a blockhead to even notice the poor girl" The woman said glaring at the man "I'm Ayako, please excuse this disgraces bad manners" slapping the man on the back making him stumble forward.

"Oh! I'm Mai Taniyama nice to meet you, I'm not a client imp a possible new team member!" Mai looked up with a bright smile, speaking perfect Japanese.

"What you mean Shibuya is actually thinking of hiring someone? Well welcome to the team then, I'm Houshou Takigawa. You can just call me monk." Monk said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Monk. I'll just let Naru know you're here!" Mai said, she got up and knocked on the office door.

"Naru, Madoka we have guests" as she said this the door opened, an irritated Naru walked out followed by a very happy Madoka.

"Oh good, you're both here, now all we need do is wait for Miss Hara and John (Not sure what Naru calls him) and then we're ready for briefing" Naru says looking at his little black book.

"Briefing?" Mai said cocking her head to the side. "Yes. Briefing, if you're going to question everything I said please leave now." growled Naru.

"Geez Naru no need be so rude to the poor girl" Monk said crossing his arms over his chest, defending Mai.

Waving her arms frantically "No, no I'm fine really!" Mai looked Naru in the eyes. "It's not like what he says bothers me anyway"

"Looks like Naru's met his match then Mai" Monk chuckled. "Things are going get a lot more interesting with you around, I can tell."

Hi guys, I broke the paragraphs up, I hope you like it! Please review I'd love know what you think.

Grey~


	3. Chapter 3

(AN Hello everyone, new chapter here, I have a week off next week so hopefully I'll be writing a bit more, the week after I'm off to Blackpool so no updates after next week sorry!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter, actual ghost hunting coming up soon!)

We all have secrets

Chapter 3 – Clashing

The team that were there were sitting; sipping on fresh tea that Mai had made them. "Wow Mai this is the best tea I've ever tasted!" Monk said putting his cup down onto its saucer.

"Aw thank you, hopefully you'll get to try my own personal blend of tea soon" Mai beamed up at him.

As they made small talk the door went, in walked in a very delicate looking girl and a blonde priest.

"Miss Hara, Father Brown good to have you join us" Naru said crossing his arms.

"Sorry we're so late Kazuya traffic is awful today, I ran into Miss Hara whilst coming in" The priest said, thick Australian accent appearing as he spoke. Noticing Mai he smiled, offering a hand to her "you must be the client, nice to meet you."

"Actually she's my new assistant" Naru interjected before Mai could open her mouth.

Feeling daggers in her back, Mai turned her head to look behind her. Standing there was the petite girl that walked in with father brown "oh Kazuya why would you want a girl like her as your assistant?"

"You must be Makako" Mai smiled "Naru has told me allllll about you"

"It's MASAKO actually" Masako sneered "I bet he has. me and Na- Naru? Who's Naru?" her face changing to that of confusion.

"Same difference, it's just my nickname for Kazuya over there! We're going to be super good friends so we may as well be on nickname basis!" Smiling Mai walked over to Naru. Looking Masako in the eyes a small unnoticeable smirk on her face; eyes flickering cold. "Anyway everyone is here now! Time to get on with business" Clapping her hands together looking towards Naru.

Frowning Naru opened his notebook "Yes enough chatting. I've accepted a new case. This is at a place I usually wouldn't accept due to what it is but these people are adamant that we help. Its based in a nightclub. Your typical poltergeist activity, items being thrown around and broken. Worryingly staffs have reported being pushed down into the cellar even when you've only walked past, the music playing will be cut off randomly. It seems to be affecting the business quite badly, now we'll be staying there for approximately 3 days. Pack something to blend in with so whatever this thing is won't go into hiding." Naru stated standing up from his chair "I expect you all to be here at 8am sharp, understand?"

Everyone in the office nodded.

"good, you all are dismissed." Naru said walking back into his office, Lin trailing behind,

"Does he always act like he has a stick up his ass or no?" Mai asked innocently making everyone with the exception of Masako laugh loudly as they leave for the evening.

Ok so how was that? Time to get into the real ghost hunting! Don't forget to R&R, see you all soon!

Gr3y~


	4. Chapter 4

(An trying to update as often as I possibly can before I go on holiday, that and im in a bad mood because my work had a fit about my new sailor moon tattoo…. Anyway new chapter everyone!)

Chapter 4 – settling in

When Naru and Lin pulled up to the office at 7am they expected to be the only ones there, not to see a lone figure of a woman leaning against the wall looking at them expectantly. Naru just walked past her unlocking the office door.

"Good morning to you too boss man" Mai mused out loud, A small noise of irritation came from the dark haired teen. "Not a morning person huh?"

"Mai, Tea." Was all the response she got from him, following him into the office space. Naru disappeared into his office room, closing the door behind him.

"Would you like some tea Lin? Coffee maybe?" Turning to the tall man disappearing into his own office space.

"Coffee. Black." Was all she heard, barley even a mumble.

"God everyone is so miserable this morning!" Storming towards the kitchen muttering to herself. Pulling out the coffee and tea and preparing the cups. Adding some honey to Naru's cup. "this should perk him up a bit" Grinning to herself.

Walking up to the office door, knocking on "Naru Tea"

"Come in."

Placing the cup on his desk, looking at him expectantly

"what are you waiting around for don't you have work to do?" Naru snapped

"I'm waiting for a THANK YOU" She said crossing her arms

"Why?" Raising an eyebrow at her

"Uh because it's the POLITE thing to do? Eugh you're so frustrating and I've only worked for you for less than 24 hours" Storming out of the room slamming the door behind her. Heading over to Lins office she knocked quietly. "Lin your coffee"

Mai placed the coffee on the desk walking out briskly, not hearing the quiet "thank you" that came from the Chinese man. Sitting down at her desk mai sighed, turning the computer on. Once the computer was on she went about going through the emails that had been sent through when it was all set up the night before.

Reading the list of things to do in big bold letters it said **"filing needs doing asap"**

"Ok, filing! Doesn't seem too bad best have a look at it before we leave" Walking over to the cupboard labelled FILING, Mai opened the door only to quickly step back as a stack of papers nearly fell on top of her, the pile spreading across the floor from the impact.

"….Me and my big mouth" Sighing Mai bent down to pick the papers up off the floor. As she did this Naru walked out of his office hearing the crash of the papers.

Looking at Mai Naru quickly looked away, if you'd look close enough you'd see a tiny flood of colour entering his cheeks. "could you please refrain from destroying the reception, could you also refrain from flashing the entire world"

Hearing his voice Mai straightened herself up quickly, brushing her skirt down "Well at least it's a good view" Mai smirked catching his eye "anyway, why do you have so much filing?"

Naru's eyes widened a fraction at the comment, his face changing to that of taking on a challenge "well it'd be a better view if it wasn't in the office, and the amount of filing is because I never managed to find someone competent enough to do it"

"oh and I guess you're too high and mighty to do it yourself?" Mai looked him up and down, smirking at his comment.

"Yes. Now as I said please refrain from destroying the office, Oh and mai?"

"yes?"

"Tea."

-1 hour later 8am SPR office-

"There all done! And just in time" Mai turned as the doorbell went off indicating someone had walked through.

"HELLOOOOO?" Monk shouted through the office as Mai walked out of the filing room. "Mai! Nice to see you again, what were you doing in there? He's not making you do all that filing is he?" Monk crossed his arms "no less than 24 hours and he's already treating you like a slave"

"No no! I've already finished the filing; it was a piece of cake. Only took me an hour. I'll go let Naru know you're here"

"no need, I could hear him insulting me all the way from my office. Did I hear you say you finished the filing? I wanted the job done properly not uselessly half done." Naru said opening the door to the filing room "and I doubt you're smart enough to have done it that qui…." His eyes widened as he looked at the tidy and well organised room

"You were saying? I have many talents Naru, you'll soon find out what they are, Now are we going to get down to the case or are you going to stand there gawking at my amazing organising skills?" Smirking and leaning against the wall.

Everyone in the room laughed, with the exception of Naru and Lin who had come out of his office.

"yes, the case."

Hello everyone, sorry for the break for so long. I've just moved into my new flat and the painting and moving has destroyed us. Hope you can forgive me. Sorry if Naru seemed a bit OOC but im not sure on how Naru would flirt.

Love you all!

Grey~


	5. Chapter 5

(AN Hello all! Things yet a little flirty in this chapter between Naru and Mai, Yes I know her given name is Alice but just bear with me, all shall be revealed in the future. Thank you to my reviewers, honestly I wouldn't have improved if it weren't for you. Also sorry it's taking so long; my boss has been keeping an eye on me so I haven't been able to sneak any chapters out and I've had some personal matters at home, now we have Wi-Fi I can upload a bit more often. Anyway~ Enjoy!)

Chapter 5 – Awoken

The first thing Mai did when they set off was go sleep, travelling in the car with Naru and Lin was as boring as it got. No music on the radio and silence from both men. As she slept she dreamt. A building came into view as her dream self walked forward.

"Hellooooo?" Cupping her hands to her mouth to shout, the building materialised and she could hear booming music coming from within. "This must be the club Naru was talking about" Walking through the fog towards the building she saw someone leaning against the wall.

"Naru?..." She looked him over inquisitively; as she said this he smiled "No not Naru, Gene right? His brother?" Didn't think I'd see your ghost again after the first time.

"Long time no see Alice, or should I call you Mai now?" He spoke softly, like a whisper echoing through her head.

"Mai will do, shouldn't you of passed on by now?" Tilting her head to the side in question "I mean it's been nearly a year now" both of them walking to the door of the building, the scene changing around them.

"I would but I'm still tied here, it's more than likely that idiot scientist not letting go of the fact that I'm dead, I'm also here to show you what's going on here. Mai you need be careful this ghost is… how do I explain this… she causes people to do things to others that isn't safe for work, if you catch my drift. There's so much lust in the air. It's suffocating. But there's another that's not as "friendly" you need to be very careful Mai or someone will get hurt."

Walking through the building, fox fires all around them "there's so many spirits here" Mai sighed "this isn't going to be easy is it?"

"It never is, my brother doesn't take a case for fun" The scene in front of them solidified into an old bar, as they stood by a table a young woman walked in front of them. She was scantily dressed, hair perfectly curled with red painted lips. "That's the woman I was on about..."

"Well you can tell what her profession is…" following the woman as she went up the stairs "So why do you need to show me this?" walking into a room, they stopped suddenly when a man appeared, the door closed behind them.

"It's just what needs showing to you" Gene said, his voice stronger now

The woman crossed the room over to the man, straddling him as he sat down "You paid a lot to get me here, let me show you what I can do" She kissed the man hard, stripping him of his tie

"Do I really need to see this? If I wanted to watch porn I'd use the internet, not my boss's brother's visions" Mai laughed "seriously though do you know her name?"

"Nice to know you watch porn, and yes she does Tamiko Emi. Now watch. Turning her head back towards the couple.

The man suddenly pushed the woman off with a lot of force "Don't you kiss me with that whore mouth" stomping up to the woman, pulling her by the front of her top.

"L-let go of me" the woman cried out as he slapped her "Please you're hurting me!"

"Oh god am I going to see her die?" Mai looked on in horror, the scene started to blur as he hit her over and over.

"Sorry you had to see this, time to wake up now Mai" Gene smiled softly

Next thing she knew Mai was opening her eyes as the engine of the car stopped, looking up she saw the same building as in her dream. Examining it closely she looked at one of the windows to see the woman looking straight at her with a seductive smile on her face, in an instance it was gone.

"You going lie there and sleep all day? I'm not going pay you if so" Naru stood at the open door of the car "I need someone to carry in items, hurry up."

"Yes boss!" Looking away from the window Mai made her way to the back of the van. 'Who knows' she thought to herself, 'maybe this could be over and done with quick' she shook her head to herself 'We'll see'.

Next chapter guys! Hopefully you like it, I don't really have someone to proof read these and I'm new to writing. Anyway I'll see you all soon with the next chapter.

Love you all

Grey~


	6. Chapter 6

(AN Hello everyone so sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, I spent half term flued up to my eyeballs, I literally did nothing the entire week, not even my college work. Anyway sorry about that and I hope you like everything so far so don't forget to leave a review! Many Thanks! 3 )

Chapter 6 – The stench of death

Picking up one of the heavier items in the back of the truck Mai made her way towards the building. "Where would you like this Naru?" Mai said, not even breaking a sweat.

"Wow Mai you have some serious arm strength going on!" Monk exclaimed looking at her impressed.

"Uh yeah I like to stay fit and healthy, I drink milk like you're supposed to. You never know your own strength...Hehe..." Mai felt her heart race, hoping Monk bought the excuse.

"I better start getting some calcium in me then, I can't be out beaten by a teenager!" Monk smiled as he flexed his arms in a mock attempt of showing muscles off.

"You'll still be beaten because you're a weak old man." Ayako stated as she walked past with arms full of cables.

"How dare you, you old hag. You're older than me you know!" Going red in the face Monk stamped his foot.

"Uh Monk I didn't realise you were little girl having a tantrum" Mai Sweat dropped laughing awkwardly at his foot stomping.

"Could you hurry up, I don't pay you to stand around and bicker." Naru glared as he walked past, arms empty.

Mai walked quickly into the building following Naru through its corridors. She came to the base room where Lin was setting up whatever equipment he could. As she placed the stuff she was carrying on the floor she felt a chill up her spine and a cold breath on her ear.

"Leave…." It whispered in Mai's ear, as she heard this she whipped around eyes blazing.

"Excuse me could you not? Your breath is disgusting" Flinging her arm out making the spirit disappear. Turning back around she could see Naru, Lin and Masako staring at her. "what?"

"What was that?" She could see the questions burning behind Naru's eyes.

"If need be I can fling spirits away from me, comes with years of trying to get away from them. God he smelt like death."

"Oh so now you can tell what it was, I'm not impressed seeing as I can do the same thing." Masako Sneered.

"Really? Good for you." Mai smirked turning her back to go collect some more equipment from the van.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Masako glared her best at Mai's back.

"If you say so" Was all that was heard from the retreating girl.

"Impressive." Lin said quietly before turning back to do his work.

Naru was staring intently at Mai's back, interested in what else she could do.

What they failed to notice was the spirit hiding in the darkness, eyes focused intensely on the pale form of Naru. Gathering its energy, preparing for what was to come. "Oh you will be mine, even if I have to use the girl to get to you." She giggled maliciously "Oh how fun." Disappearing into the cool air completely.

Hai guys! Sorry about the short chapter, I've been going through some rough times and I haven't had any motivation.

New chapter hopefully not too far away

Grey~


	7. newest update

Hi guys I am so so sorry for the lack of uploads I was having some serious issues at my previous work place and my creativity was low! As we speak I am in the middle of drafting a new chapter and writing it up so it won't be too long until a new chapter is up!

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and followed for being extremely patient I appreciate it a lot!

Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the story and I'll try and implement it in!

Grey~


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone as promised in my update here is the newest chapter. How you're enjoying it so far!

Chapter 7 – Tension.

Mai sighed as the last of the equipment was set up in the control room "I really need to work on my cardio"

Monk came in behind her and placed himself on the sofa out of breath "How can you say that you're not even out of breath"

"The only reason you're so tired is because you're a decrepit old man who's ready to keel over" stated Ayako as she dusted off her hands.

"You know, I'm too tired to argue with you" Monk groaned as he rolled his neck getting rid of all the kinks.

Slowly everyone started to gather in the control room, sitting on any available chairs for their next instructions.

Naru stood up as if to command everyone, with his notebook in hand "Ok so Masako and John I need you both to walk around, try and get a feel for things. Report back to me once you've swept the whole house." Looking over to Ayako and Monk "If you two are able to not argue for long enough I would like for you to take measurements." Naru turned to Mai a subtle look of knowing in his eyes "Mai I would like for you to set up the cameras in the positions marked with the red tape"

"On it boss" Monk saluted whilst everyone filtered out of the room

As Mai was about to leave she caught Naru's eyes and he inclined his head as if he wanted her attention.

"What's up?" Mai made eye contact with him and looked away at the look she saw there, she wasn't sure what it was but it made her insides warm.

"I'm trusting you not to break any of the equipment, I would also like for you to keep an eye out for anything, the spirit seems to have taken a liking to you already and you are less likely to feint than Miss Hara, If anything happens contact me or Lin through the walkie talkie though I doubt you'll need our help" Naru spoke quietly as if someone could hear him.

Mai's eyes widened "Awh you DO care about me! Don't worry I won't tell anyone" She winked and smiled cheekily as she left the room.

Lin approached Naru as Mai left "That the most I've heard you say to someone in a while"

"Don't think much into Lin I'm just making sure I don't piss your girlfriend off" Naru smirked as he walked over to the monitors "Besides I need keep an eye on her, who knows what sort of abilities she has" watching as Mai's face appear on one of the screens as they made contact with a camera.

Lin covered a small smirk up "sure" he muttered a knowing look on his face as he started typing a message to Madoka letting her know what was occurring between the two, out of the corner of his eye he could see Naru hadn't taken his eyes off of Mai's "This is going to be interesting".

Hi guys what did you think? Please let me know, don't hesitate to review it, all criticism is a chance to get better!

Grey~


End file.
